


永恒之王/标准答案

by LesleyJean97



Series: 存档 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesleyJean97/pseuds/LesleyJean97
Summary: 一个关于《永恒之王》的脑洞*本文最初于2016年发布在LOFTER上
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr&Charles Xavier&Peter Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr&Peter Maximoff, side Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 存档 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832980
Kudos: 5





	永恒之王/标准答案

**Author's Note:**

> 一个关于《永恒之王》的脑洞
> 
> *本文最初于2016年发布在LOFTER上

“然而那又是有形体的虚无，像是混沌。他仿佛成了几何学的一个点，不可思议地存在于两点之间的最短距离上；又或者像平面上的一条线，有长度也有宽度，却不具任何分量。”

教授徐缓温柔的声音在Peter的耳畔回响，但他却无心去欣赏被这温和动听的声音讲出来的哲理。这堂课上课还不到15分钟，Peter已经完全沉浸在睡梦里了。

“……那将是你们的课后作业。好好准备，明天课前交一份书面的分析给我。”教授的话如惊雷一般让Peter从昏昏沉沉的梦中猛地惊醒了。 _课后作业？_ Peter茫然地望向坐在教室中央的Charles，他正在耐心地回答Jubilee的问题，从他舒缓的眉头来看他此刻似乎心情愉悦。

_那我最好别去问他作业是什么了，_ Peter在心里盘算着， _要是被他知道我又睡了一节课，他今天的好心情大概就彻底毁了。_ Peter咂咂嘴，在众人还没来得及迈出教室时化作一道模糊的银色影子飞快地冲了出去。

他在楼梯口堵住了Scott，在四下张望确认教授不会出现后，他小心翼翼地问道：

“教授下课的时候留了什么作业啊？”

“《永恒之王——石中剑》的第十八章，让我们分析作者写那一章的时候在想什么。”

Peter皱起了眉头，“这我怎么知道，我又不会心灵感应。”

“慢慢想吧，写点作业对你来说没坏处。”Scott满不在乎地回答。Peter对他的态度嗤之以鼻，这家伙从来不担心作业的事——Jean总是会好心地与他分享自己的答案。

“你当然会这么说。谁不知道Jean借你抄作业？”Peter翻了个白眼，在Scott能够发出不满的声音之前一溜烟地跑没影了。

Peter跑回了自己的房间，掏出书包里那本《石中剑》翻到第十八章。他发现自己完全无法静下心来读完一句话，他在一分钟里已经第12次从这一章的第一个词开始读起了，最后除了那一个词外他什么也没记住。为什么教授非要用《永恒之王》当上课的内容呢？就不能换换别的口味，比如摇滚乐？Peter觉得以教授现在的光头造型来说，只需换上一身皮衣，加一副墨镜就可以扮成摇滚乐队的主唱了。Peter会很乐意和他一起组一个乐队，连乐队名称他都想好了——就叫“Magneto’s Our King”。

想到这，他突然想去问问父亲这周末有没有时间和他一起去附近的商场逛逛。他可以把自己喜欢的两支摇滚乐队Pink Floyd和Rush介绍给父亲，还可以顺便拯救一下他糟糕的时尚品位。

Peter立马扔下书本和笔（他很高兴能找到一个理由理直气壮地抛下它们），以他一贯的惊人速度飞奔到了楼上Erik的房间。门虚掩着，Peter敲了敲门，没人应答。Peter透过门缝将房间内的摆设飞速扫视了一遍。

Peter发现床头柜上放着一本《永恒之王》，他迅速地移动到床头柜前，翻开了那本书的封面，扉页上签着“Erik Lehnsherr，1962”。书的一侧贴满了标签，已经被翻得破烂不堪了。看上去Erik是个研究《永恒之王》的专家。

X学院的大钟敲了十下，孩子们都安分地回到房间里睡觉了。Erik已经换好了睡衣，坐在床上，在背后垫了一个枕头，懒散地靠在上面。正当他伸手准备关掉床头的台灯时，门口突然探出一个银色的脑袋。

“Dad？”

Erik伸出的手在空中停住了，他望向Peter，“怎么了？”

“你看过《永恒之王》吗？”Peter穿着睡衣，用正常人的速度一小步一小步地向床边挪过来。这倒是很少见，Erik心想。

“看过。”

“嗯……”Peter犹豫了一会儿后说道：“那你能讲给我听吗教授要我们看《石中剑》第十八章让我们分析作者写那一章的时候在想什么明天课前要交书面作业上去可是我根本看不下去……”Peter的脸涨得通红，语速也不自觉地渐渐加快。Erik及时地打断了他。

“你想让我讲给你听？像睡前故事那样吗？”Erik狡黠地眨眨眼。

“差不多吧……不然我根本看不下去，如果你来讲也许我能听进去一点呢？”Peter试探性地望着Erik，Erik被他逗笑了。

“过来吧。”Peter迅速地爬到床上，像小鹿一样蜷伏在Erik身边，睁大双眼看着Erik举起那本《永恒之王》。Erik翻到第十八章后用低沉缓慢的声音开始讲述。

“当天晚上，小瓦依照指示躺在床上装睡。他要等凯伊睡着，然后阿基米德会带着梅林的魔法来找他……”

Peter轻轻地应了一声，在Erik听来那表示他正在用心地听着父亲讲的每一个字。

他向Erik身边凑近了些，鼻尖贴在他的肩膀上，完全陷入了Erik身躯下方的那片阴影里。这就是他童年时幻想过很多次的睡前场景——温暖的橙色灯光，父亲坚实的臂膀和摇篮曲。虽然他早就过了需要摇篮曲才能入睡的年龄，并且此刻Erik也并不是在唱摇篮曲。但父亲的肩膀和讲故事时和缓的语调都在安抚他焦躁的心绪，明早的课和教授的作业早被他抛到脑后去了，他只想单纯地在一个难得的和父亲独处的夜晚聆听他的声音。

“又或者像平面上的一条线，有长度也有宽度，却不具任何分量。”Erik讲到了Peter在上课时听到过的那一部分。在Peter听来Erik讲这部分时声音更冷峻、更低沉，不像教授的声音那样温和，但他更喜欢Erik讲述的方式。Erik停顿了一下，清了清嗓子。Peter发现自己迷迷糊糊地应了一声，于是Erik又继续讲下去。

“不具任何分量！然而这阵风却是分量本身，它是能量，是潮流，是力量，是方向，是不具脉动、炼狱中稳定的世界之流。这个亵渎的炼狱却是有界限的……”Erik念到一半时突然停住了，转而说道：“其实Charles布置的那个作业的答案……你可以这么写，Peter……Peter？”Erik的视线从书本上移开，顺势下移到了自己的胸前，他这才发现不知道什么时候一条胳膊搭在了胸前，那小子早就安安稳稳地睡着了，头枕着他的肩膀，侧着脸，一绺银发蹭到了他的下巴。Erik无奈地摇了摇头，叹了口气，合上书本。

_我还嘲笑Charles这个老学究养了个一看书就睡着的妹妹，现在看来我也没好到哪儿去。_ Erik晃了晃脑袋，仿佛在试图驱赶某只讨厌的蚊虫。 _算了，至少这一章他已经听了一半了。话说回来，Peter刚刚说他明天要交作业？_

Erik稍加思考后，小心地侧过身从床头柜里取出一沓便笺，拿起钢笔在纸上工工整整地写起来。

Peter醒来的时候发现自己还保持着前一天晚上刚要睡着时的那个姿势，只不过被他的胳膊环住的那个人早已起床出去了。他慢吞吞地从床上坐起来，揉了揉因为困意而水汪汪的眼睛。他的思绪被昨晚的一切弄得很混乱——他来找父亲，然后枕着他的肩膀睡着了。可他是为什么跑到父亲的房间里找他来着？他要父亲给他念书……《永恒之王》和作业那一档子事儿又突然找上门来了。

Peter不耐烦地揉了揉脸，看了一眼挂钟，还有20分钟就要去上课了，但他一点思路都没有。如果有哪怕一点灵感的话，给他一秒钟他就能立刻写出一篇几百字的分析来。但事实是，他的脑袋一片空白。如果给他纸笔的话，他大概只能把昨天晚上抱着父亲睡觉的美妙感受写出来，交给Xavier教授，然后在他看清第一个字之前就跑出学校。

Peter慌乱地向四下张望，在靠自己这一侧的床头柜上有一沓钉起来的稿纸，还有一张便笺。Peter看到那张便笺上写着：标准答案。

Peter拿过那叠稿纸飞快地翻阅起来。Erik写了洋洋洒洒近千字的分析，Peter在心里欢呼起来。他拿起纸笔，用一分钟的时间将Erik的答案整齐地誊写下来，然后带着这份答案去了Xavier教授的课堂。教授看到Peter厚厚的一沓作业时露出了惊讶的神色，但依然非常高兴地收下了它，并且鼓励地拍了拍Peter的肩膀。

“Peter?”晚上，正当Peter猫着腰在冰箱里找零食吃时，教授的声音突然响彻他的脑海，响亮如洪钟，吓得Peter把刚从冰箱里掏出来的一盒巧克力掉在了地上。

“教教教教授——？”Peter在心里喊道，同时手忙脚乱地将巧克力捡起来塞回冰箱，砰地一声关上了门。

“到我办公室来一下。”Charles叹息一声说。

“好好好好的——”Peter语无伦次地说着，在一秒钟内移动到了教授的办公室门前，差点撞上了站在门外的另一个人。

“Dad？”Peter疑惑不解地看着父亲。Erik耸了耸肩，示意他进去。Peter耷拉着脑袋，用正常的速度迈着步子战战兢兢地走进了Charles的办公室。

“教授？”

Charles从书本后抬起了头，Peter心慌地发现教授的额头上愁云密布，更别提他的头顶了，那里正酝酿着一场雷暴，刺眼的反光晃得Peter有些睁不开眼睛。

“Peter，”教授严肃地说道，“你为什么让你爸爸帮你写作业？”

Peter的心漏跳了一拍，“教授你说过不会随便到我们的脑子里看的——”

“我没有。”

“那你为什么觉得是我爸帮我写的作业……”Peter装出一副无辜的神情，小声咕哝道。

“那是20年前我第一次读完这本书后，在下棋时和你爸爸讨论说过的原话。”Charles无可奈何地说道，Peter泄了气，但他还是打算垂死挣扎一下。

“至少我爸爸记得还挺清楚的……”Peter撇撇嘴。

“让你爸爸进来，Peter。”

“我很生气，Erik。”

“我以后不会帮他写作业了。”Erik一副嬉皮笑脸的样子。

“我真的很生气，Erik。”Charles加重了语气又说了一遍。

“我以后真的不会再帮他写作业了，我发誓。”Erik收起了那副懒散的样子，绕过办公桌来到Charles的身旁。用宽大厚实的手掌轻柔地摸了摸Charles光滑的头顶。打从Charles失去头发后他就一直想这么做。

“还有——”Charles继续说道，语气依然很强硬，“我当时对你说的是‘一场充满无限可能的未知的旅程’而不是‘一场浪漫的结伴同行’。”

“20年了，总会有记不清楚的地方。你想要一场浪漫的结伴同行吗？我可以控制你的轮椅去任何地方。”Erik笑着说道，俯下身靠近了Charles，Charles的脸也向他侧过来。

“喂，我还在这儿呢——”Peter咂咂嘴。


End file.
